fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 61
' Companions' (Japanese: 同朋 Dōhō) is the 61st chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary The chapter begins with Fushi at a shop in a new country. He tries to buy food but is unable to because the currency is different. He sells his sword for 1 silver but the shop lady tells him he'd need to sell two more swords in order to get the item he wants. Fushi somewhat discreetly produces two more swords and purchases some sort of meat kabab. He then makes his way to an inn and rents a room, overjoyed to sleep on a bed after so long. The next day, Fushi goes around town searching for people who would understand him. He isn't fully convinced that he needs friends, but he heeds Tonari's wish anyway. Fushi explains that, from his experiences on Saarnein Island, the Knockers would appear within seven days of settlement in a certain place. The first two days would be safe, but anything after the third day was risky because the Knockers could plant their seeds among the plants or rocks. He continues to explain that the trick for dealing with towns is to not act like he's going to stay long. Before the third day, he plans to leave town and stay 2-weeks in another land. He follows these rules and, as a result, has only encountered one Knocker in the past half-year. However, he still has regrets about not being able to prevent Knocker attacks in places he can't reach. Fushi thinks to himself that if he were to team up with someone, he may be able to save more people. He wishes to make friends soon. He continued to travel from town to town, gathering food, books, and tools. He also looked for various animals and insects and studied the things he'd need in order to create it later. After four months of traveling, he learned of Ligard's death and admits that he is a little jealous because Ligard gets to be with his friends. Fushi had no progress in looking for friends. When he did find people he thought might understand him, he'd remember that they would one day die and that would drive him away. He says a friend to him is someone who remains beyond death. After an unknown amount of time, Fush is approached by a woman named Oumi, the second-in-command of The Defense Corps. She informs Fushi of The Defense Corps activities, explaining that they have been working on gathering more allies and are working towards a plan to counter the Knockers over the entire Hena continent. She goes on to explain that a flag is raised in the towns that agree with their activities. This flag is used to show that the citizens are under the protection of The Defense Corps and are prepared for a Knocker attack. She tells Fushi that if a Knocker appeared in one of those towns, the citizens would surely fight with him. Fushi points out that the sign on the flag is a Junada mark, but Oumi says that is an old interpretation and that it now it is now the symbol of "those entrusted by God." Fushi asks if the Knocker on her arm ever resists; after all, it is basically betraying it's kind. Oumi says there is some discord at times, but compared to other Knockers it is very cooperative. Fushi then asks her if she is Hisame's daughter and Omi happily says yes, she is. Fushi, hesitantly and nervously, asks Oumi who her father is. She tells Fushi to relax because there is no way he is her father, as Hisame had her when she was seventeen. She then tells Fushi that, from what she understands, he is a very kind person who sympathized with her mother in her youth. Oumi, who is revealed to be pregnant, tells Fushi that Hisame died half a year ago and that the child in her womb will be next to succeed Hayase's will. She hopes her daughter will enjoy Fushi's care. Fushi awkwardly asks Oumi to leave. As the years pass by, Fushi encounters Ushio (Oumi's daughter), Chisui (the third successor) and so on. Fushi comments that all of them were weird because they were way too friendly with him, however, when he'd turn into Tonari, they'd get a dejected look and leave him alone. Because of this, he started to enjoy himself and often waited for their return. The Observer tells Fushi that 10 Knockers had appeared, but the Defense Corps defeated them all. He realizes that the one defeating the Knockers was not him, but those women. Again, after an unknown period of time, Fushi is seen sleeping, surrounded by books. A person walks into the room and asks what he's been reading. Fushi says they're mostly books on sewing and cooking. The person notices a book on creating water and asks if he is reading books like this because he can't create that stuff. Fushi dodges this question and asks who the person his. They introduce themself as Kahak, the sixth successor of Hayase's will. Kahak then tells Fushi that his ancestors all expressed the desire that Fushi learn love between man and woman and then suggests a popular book and offers to bring him a copy next time. Fushi points out that he is a man and Kahak explains that, although the successors were supposed to always be female, his mother died before she could give birth to a girl so they had no choice. Kahak reassures Fushi that he will not try to seduce him like those before him because he is only interested in women. Kahak then tells Fushi that his ancestors all expressed the desire that Fushi learn love between man and woman and then suggests a popular book and offers to bring him a copy next time. Fushi asks why Kahak is there and Kahak says he came to warn Fushi citizens were going to try and capture him. Suddenly, a man bursts in, looking for Fushi. The man wonders where the immortal is and Kahak says he told him to run away. The man recognizes Kahak as a member of the Defense Corps and calls him a heretic, but Kahak tells him if he has any complaints to take them to the lord of the land who let them in. He then explains that the only thing they want is to ensure the safety of the citizens. Kahak grabs the man's shoulder with his left hand and the man suddenly screams out in pain. They run away, but vow to return and capture the group and the immortal. Fushi comes out of hiding and asks what's going on. Kahak explains that people have started seeing Fushi as a being that attracts danger rather than a holy warrior that fights the Knockers. They've also started seeing the activities of The Defense Corps as heretical and warns Fushi that the people who have placed their faith in Fushi will soon suffer persecution. Kahak apologizes and says this is all happening because of his lack of strength, but Fushi tells him not to apologize. Kahak suddenly asks Fushi to become his comrade. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 61 Category:Volume 07